WILD STORM
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: - He tenido problemas con la subida de los capítulos :( Crossover de Power Rangers Ninja Storm y Wild Force... Género: YAOI Merrick X Dustin
1. Twelve rangers, one love

**Capítulo**** I: **

Twelve rangers, one love

Era un día normal en la pequeña ciudad de Blue Bay Harbor, un lugar con hermosas playas, las enormes olas eran el deleite para los surfers que ahí se daban cita, tanto turistas como lugareños disfrutaban diariamente de un rato bajo el cálido sol mientras los más pequeños se entretenían en la construcción de castillos de arena. En el centro de la ciudad un parque de deportes extremos era visitado por intrépidos skaters y aficionados al motociclismo, pues cerca de ahí también había una pequeña pista para tan alocado deporte. En resumen, Blue Bay era el lugar ideal con todo lo que los jóvenes soñarían para pasarla bien. Y por ello Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blacke, Hunter y Cam decidieron pasar un tiempo de relajación alejados del ajetreo común para olvidarse de los problemas con los que debían lidiar todos los días. Además Cyber Cam y el sensei se encargarían de reportar algo fuera de lo normal.

– ¡Eso Tori! – gritan los chicos animando a su compañera que participaba en una competencia de surf, la joven rubia daba una demostración de su gran habilidad para remontar enormes olas y dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta

– Estuviste… genial – Por más que lo intenta Blacke no puede disimular para nada sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. Todos los demás lo saben y no falta una que otra semi-burla de su parte a la pareja.

Pasaron un buen rato en la playa donde comieron y después se fueron dispersando cada uno a las actividades de su interés, Tori acompañó a Blacke, Hunter y Dustin al motocross, mientras que Shane llevaba a Cam casi a rastras para enseñarle algunos trucos en la patineta, en la cual él era experto. Dustin se despide de sus amigos pues, pese a que le fascinan las motos, él prefiere practicar acrobacias con ellas y no solo correr.

– **¡CUIDADO! **– tan solo unos centímetros faltaron para que Dustin, enfundado en su traje amarillo, arrollara a un hombre que despistado iba pasando a mitad de la zona de práctica – ¿te encuentras bien? – el muchacho se quita el casco dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra el otro sujeto pues saltó a un lado al ver la moto.

– Si, gracias – el hombre aquél levanta el rostro encontrándose con un chiquillo de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello castaño quebrado y ojos infantiles. Sus ojos claros quedan prendados a ese rostro.

– Me… llamo Dustin Brooks, ¿y tu? – la voz del jovencito tiembla mientras lo ayuda a ponerse en pie

– Soy Merrick Balinton, mucho gusto – ambos estrechan sus manos, Balinton mira hacía bajo al otro pues es más grande que él no solo en edad sino en estatura.

– ¡Ahí estás! – el muchacho de chamarra azul y plateado voltea al oír unas voces que le son familiares: Cole, Alysa, Max, Taylor y Danny junto con Shayla se acercan a donde su amigo. Desde hace unas horas este último se les había extraviado, y con eso de que le da lo loco y se les escapa regresando meses después, no querían arriesgarse perdiéndolo pues deseaban que disfrutara con ellos el poco tiempo que les fue concedido para celebrar su victoria.

Merrick presenta a Dustin a todos los demás, el muchacho parece ser de su agrado, todo lo contrario a sus compañeros. Unos momentos antes Max y Danny tuvieron un inconveniente con Shane y Cam pues este, por su inexperiencia, se fue encima del chico de color y chaleco azul. Danny se quedó al margen pues no era persona que apoyara la violencia, todo lo contrario a Shane que sin decir agua va empujó a Max, provocando el enojo de su amigo pues más que otra cosa parecía la niñera del niño de azul. Por otra parte cuando Blacke levaba unas bebidas a su hermano y a su amiga sin querer tropezó llenando a Alysa de refresco. Ella como siempre fue amable, no obstante Taylor vio eso como ofensa, le reclamó al muchacho, Tori se dio cuenta y le contestó a la chica rubia que tenía enfrente, pese a que era más alta y más ruda. Cole las separó, mas Blacke al ver que aquel tipo con una cinta en la cabeza se atrevió a tocar a Tori se le echó encima, Hunter fue al rescate de su hermano terminando eso con seis chicos dando media vuelta echando pestes de los otros, todos excepto Alysa y Cole quienes simplemente hubiesen deseado que nada de eso pasara.

Con todo ello es de suponerse lo que pasó cuando Dustin quiso presentar a sus camaradas, un parloteo de mercado se inició cerca de la playa. Pero de pronto un ejército de kelzacks apareció ante ellos, sus trajes negros y su extraño peinado en rojo fue lo único que los diferenciaba de los putrids.

– ¡Váyanse de aquí! – la voz de Cole hace que los contrarios lo vean de forma irónica

– Los que tienen que largarse son ustedes – Shane lo barre de arriba abajo – este es un trabajo para nosotros y no queremos que nos estorben

– No saben a lo que se enfrentan – Tori apoya a su amigo dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Taylor la cual es atacada por la espalda por uno de esos seres, no obstante este es golpeado y mandado lejos por los aires

– Todo lo contrario, sabemos combatir esto más que ustedes – la rubia ve a la otra chica con aires de superioridad – dejen esto a los expertos – terminando esto ambas entran a la lucha que se ha desatado frente a ellas.

Aunque todos los muchachos son realmente ágiles y hábiles para luchar ninguno de ellos desea a los otros en el mismo campo, y por tal motivo comienzan a ser aporreados brutalmente

– Vaya vaya – un extraño ente con cabeza de tiburón ve divertido la escena – al parecer esta vez no podrán contra mis kelzacks; mucho menos si les presento mi nueva adquisición – detrás de él aparece un ser de escamosa piel, en vez de piernas una gran cola de serpiente ondula en el piso, solo dos extremidades salen de su cuerpo, un par de brazos igual de escamosos sostienen un cetro cuya punta tiene la forma de una cobra. Su rostro no es más que el de una víbora y su lengua sesea burlonamente, una pequeña armadura protege su torso al igual que un casco su cabeza. – ¡Snake Warrior ataca! – ante estas palabras la serpiente gigante se abalanza sobre el primero de los chicos que se pone en su camino. Unas garras toman a Merrick de la chaqueta y lo avientan lejos estrellándolo contra los árboles del rededor

– **¡MERRICK!** – el grito de Alyssa al ver a su amigo en peligro

– **¡YA BASTA!** – la voz de Dustin retumba en el lugar – no importa si ellos nos descubren – dice dirigiéndose a sus camaradas – debemos hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos – se miran entre si y asienten – ¡AHORA!

– ¡Ninja Storm Ranger Form ah! – al unísono las voces de Dustin, Tori y Shane revelan un secreto

– ¡Thunder Storm Ranger Form ah! – Hunter y Blacke no se quedan atrás

– ¡Samurai Storm Ranger Form! – a Cam no le queda de otra que seguir a su compinches

– Poder de la tierra, del agua, del fuego; poder del trueno, poder Samurai – uno tras otro exclama la fuerza que posee

– ¡Estamos listos Vexacus! – Dustin, el ranger amarillo se dirige a su oponente con total seguridad

– ¡WILD ACCES! – al oír las palabras todos voltean, sus ojos se abren cuando observan que los demás también realizan una transformación

– Red Lion, Black Bison, White Tiger, Blue Shark, Golden Eagle, Howling Wolf – la rápida presentación concluye con una palabras de Cole, el Ranger Rojo

– Guardianes de la tierra, rugan juntos. ¡Fuerza salvaje! – frente a Vexacus y Snake Warrior se extiende una manada de coloridos Rangers. Por lo cual deciden emprender la retirada, al igual que los Kelzacks desaparecen de ahí

Todos se acercan, es momento de las presentaciones. Cole les dice que ellos son los Power Rangers Wilde Force, sus poderes les fueron otorgados por unos cristales los cuales usan para llamar a los Wild Zords que viven en el Animarium, hasta hace poco estaban celebrando su reciente victoria en contra de los Orgs, de quienes protegían a la princesa Shayla, la cual, cabe mencionar, que mientras sus protectores eran pateados en el trasero, se encontraba en el hotel con Animus, en su forma humana, disfrutando de unas piñas coladas junto a la piscina.

Shane les cuenta a ellos que pertenecen a secretas escuelas ninja, siendo entrenados para proteger a la gente. Pero un día todas las escuelas fueron destruidas y la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron raptados por Lothor, un ex ninja dispuesto a adueñarse de la tierra. Y que esos monstruos son sus subordinados. Después de dichas confesiones los ánimos se relajaron un poco, todos ellos estaban destinados a proteger a la tierra de cualquier amenaza, y pese a sus diferencias decidieron unirse, por lo menos cuando lo ameritara la situación; terminado eso volvieron a su apariencia normal gentilmente se barren los unos a los otros tomando cada cual su rumbo.

– Nos vemos – la voz de Merrick endulza los oídos del pequeño Yellow Ninja que asiente, con presurosos pasos corre hacia sus amigos que lo estaban esperando y se van del lugar en cuanto los alcanza.

La noche cubría Blue Bay por completo, no obstante un jovencito caminaba como si nada por las calles vacías, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra apresuraba el paso pues el frío ambiente calaba hasta sus huesos. De pronto se detiene. Agudiza su oído logrando percibir una extraña música proveniente de uno de los hoteles que se encontraban en aquella zona; decide ir a investigar a sabiendas que puede ser una nueva trampa de Lothor.

Rápida pero sigilosamente se acerca, atisba desde una de las esquinas del lugar. Todo rastro de temor se aleja al ver que quien toca tal melodía no es otro que Merrick, se acerca sin la menor reserva sentándose a su lado en una de las jardineras. Al sentir una presencia el joven Balinton deja de tocar, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al darse cuenta que no es mas que Dustin

– Hola… otra vez – una pícara sonrisa enmarca los carnosos labios de Brooks – por favor no te detengas – dice inmediatamente puesto que desea seguir escuchando tan celestiales notas

– Querrás decir, que continué, puesto que me detuve desde hace un rato – el Wolf ranger no es una persona que tenga tacto para decir las cosas, lo que provoca en Dustin un gesto de vergüenza – hey, no te preocupes, fue solo un comentario – trata de arreglar la situación

– Debes pensar que soy un tonto verdad. Lo cierto es que todos los demás lo piensan, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado – sonrisa – por favor, continua – no obstante la tranquilidad con la que dijo lo anterior Merrick seguía sintiéndose mal

– Yo no creo que seas un tonto, y no debes dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario – el gesto del pequeño ranger le erizo la piel, la inocencia cubría cada poro en el rostro del muchacho.

La flauta que traía en las manos cayó al piso, ambos se agachan para recogerla al mismo tiempo, un cabezazo que provoca en ellos una leve carcajada al tiempo que soban la parte afectada. Dustin extiende la flauta, cuando Balinton la toma sus miradas se cruzan, fijamente se detienen en los ojos del otro, un leve "gracias" escapa de su boca que a cada momento va acercándose a la de Brooks. De tiempo en tiempo mira sus labios y luego sus ojos. Escasos centímetros de distancia los separan, el Wolf ranger entre abre su boca…

– ¡Hey Merrick!, la princesa quiere vernos – grita Cole asomado por la ventana. Se separan, al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder los dos desvían miradas.

– Bu-bueno, hasta mañana – Dustin emprende la retirada sin dar tiempo siquiera a que el otro conteste.

Con pesadumbre mezclada con resignación y molestia no le queda de otra que subir a ver que demonios era tan importante para la princesa como para interrumpirlo en un momento tan crucial. Sin embargo la situación de la que deseaba hablar Shayla, no era más que para saber que harían mañana, Merrick, enfadado, pasados cinco minutos se fue a su habitación, la cual compartía con el Red Lion, asimismo Max y Danny y Taylor con Alyssa.

Al otro día…

Cual lobo solitario, y para no perder la costumbre, Merrick caminaba cerca de la pista de estilo libre, lugar en el que conoció a Dustin el día anterior; claro que estaba vacío puesto que era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviese practicando o, mínimo, paseando por ahí. Lo cierto es que muy en su interior lo que Balinton deseaba era ver a su amigo. Pero este último se encontraba en la base de los Wind Rangers junto a los demás para discutir con el sensei la extraña situación de los otros rangers…

– Seamos sinceros, sería ilógico pensar que en este amplio planeta somos los únicos – Cam trataba que sus compañeros aceptasen la ayuda de los extranjeros, pues ello podría beneficiarles en un futuro

– Pero, los Orgs que ellos enfrentaban eran muy distintos a los de Lothor, y lo admitieron abiertamente – Hunter no dejaría de sacar las desventajas de trabajar con los, según él, obsoletos Wild Rangers.

– Es cierto, además no son muy amigables – aunque intentaba disimular Tori dejaba ver abiertamente el coraje que tenía hacia la madura Golden Eagle.

– Pues en lo personal me agradan mucho – todos voltean a ver a Dustin con gesto de "que tonto"

– A ti te agrada todo lo que tenga pulso – el modo en que Shane dijo aquello hizo al muchacho sentirse como un idiota

– _Yo no creo que seas un tonto, y no debes dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario_ – al recordar esas palabras se plantó frente al red Ranger

– Pues tal vez porque no soy un amargado, desconfiado y con delirio de grandeza como ustedes… – Blacke estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue cortado antes de empezar – y en el futuro no permitiré que se me trate como un idiota; no lo soy y ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de burlarse – sus compañeros se quedaron con la quijada casi hasta el piso, en su vida vieron a Brooks como en ese momento – desde hoy me gustaría ser tratado con respeto

– Debes saber una cosa importante Dustin – sensei comenzó a hablar, por tanto todos voltearon a la pequeña estancia estilo oriental que era el hogar de tan singular cobayo – el respeto no se pide, se gana día a día con nuestras acciones… – tales palabras cayeron como plomo sobre los hombros del yellow ranger – y sin lugar a dudas hoy has demostrado… – silencio – que mereces todo nuestro respeto. Y espero que tanto los wind como los thunder rangers cumplan con ello. – sin más que decir regresa a su sillón y prende la mini televisión de plasma para continuar viendo su programa. Todos prometen a Brooks ya no burlarse tanto de él, mientras no haga cosas estúpidas.

Horas más tarde…

– ¡Merrick! – una voz llena de alegría interrumpe la lectura del muchacho que está sentado bajo uno de los grandes árboles del parque, en un lugar alejado de las personas pues le encanta la soledad, la cual poco a poco es apartada de su corazón por aquellos sonrientes y rojos labios que le saludan. Se levanta. – Gracias – un abrazo que desconcierta a Balinton

– ¿De qué? – pregunta con nerviosismo pero pidiendo en su interior que no cesara el apapacho al tiempo que lo corresponde

– Lo que me dijiste ayer… sobre el no permitir que nadie me tratase como un tonto, dio resultado. Gracias. – los ojos marrones de Dustin se pierden en el abismo gris de los del lobo.

No hay más que decir, en un gesto impulsivo los labios del yellow ranger se unen a los de Merrick, quien con mirada desorbitada se queda estático, al separarse, Brooks muestra señas de vergüenza por lo atrevido de sus actos. Pero a Balinton parece no haberle molestado eso en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, el libro que llevaba en su mano cae al piso, pues esta está ocupada atrayendo nuevamente por la barbilla a Dustin. En esta ocasión el beso no es sólo una acción precipitada sino un deseo profundo. Las manos de Brooks viajan por el pecho del otro muchacho terminando sobre sus hombros donde lentamente se mueven rodeando su cuello; a su vez Merrick lo toma por la cintura para atraerlo más, el beso estaba haciéndose más apasionado pero, contrario a sus deseos no podrá ser eterno.


	2. Rangers VS Snake Warrior

**Capítulo II: **

Rangers VS Snake Warrior. The worse enemy has been born

– ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa 1, que asco! – ambos jóvenes voltean. Se separan de pronto pues ante ellos está Tori, la blue ranger, con un gesto de desagrado – Dustin, cómo pudiste – tapa su boca como sintiendo nauseas y se va del lugar. El chiquillo no pierde tiempo y la sigue sin reparar en aquel que dejó atrás. En su carrera Hanson se tropieza con la manada de los Wild Rangers, estos la miran dubitativos.

– ¡Aléjense de mi! – grita apartando con sus manos a Max que le pregunta si se encuentra bien

– Oye ¿qué te pasa? – Taylor no soporta los arranques de niña mimada de la otra rubia – no te hemos hecho nada

– A mi no, pero su amigo el lobo pervertido…

– Tori no les digas – Dustin la había alcanzado, se acercaba a ella como a un gato asustado, tratando que no sacase las afiladas uñas.

– Besó a Dustin a la fuerza – en ese preciso momento llegó Merrick, todos lo miraban con ojos abiertos, después clavaron sus miradas en Brooks

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dice este último pasando a un lado de su amiga. Balinton a punto estuvo de ir tras él pero la mano de la princesa lo detuvo. Un movimiento negativo de cabeza es lo único

– ¿Qué no piensan decirle nada? – Tori no da crédito a que ninguno de los wild reaccione como ella. Por tal motivo emprende carrera hacia el cuartel de los wind rangers.

Tanto la blue como el yellow ranger llegan a la base en mitad de la discusión, Dustin no puede creer que su propia amiga le haya hecho tal espectáculo, claro que a la jovencita todavía le quedaba para una función extra, y ésta sería delante de sus demás amigos. Pues cuando ellos preguntaron el porqué de tantos gritos entre ambos, Tori no tuvo ningún reparo en decir a los cuatro vientos que Merrick había besado a Brooks a mitad del parque. Todos miran a su compañero detenidamente, el silencio invade el lugar y una incómoda atmósfera se percibe por doquier, Dustin no hace más que pasar su vista por los ahí presentes cuyos rostros siguen sin expresar nada, y por el sensei que lo mira profundamente. Las facciones del chico muestran una enorme confusión, sale abatido del cuartel. Pero él no es el único a quien tal reacción molestó

– ¿Qué les pasa, porqué no le dijeron nada? – la rubia se planta frente a los demás reprochando lo anterior

– ¿Qué querías que dijéramos? – Blacke se acerca a ella

– Tori, es su vida y no podemos meternos en sus decisiones, además…

– Es que acaso no entienden la gravedad del asunto – Shane es interrumpido por cu compañera que, al igual que el yellow ranger, sale de la base hecha una fiera

– Creo que alguien debe hablar con ambos – dice Bradley viendo fijamente la salida

– Buena suerte con Tori hermanito – la mano de Hunter sobre su hombro. Tanto él como Clarke y Watanabe se dirigían a la salida

– Yo… ¿y ustedes a donde van? – pregunta aún sin poder creer que lo manden solito a con la histérica

– En este momento Dustin es quien necesita más nuestro apoyo – Cam es el último en salir – además. Tori te hace más caso a ti que a nosotros tres juntos – se van

El thunder voltea a ver a Cyber Cam que comienza a silbar y a teclear la computadora haciendose el ocupado. El sensei es su única ayuda, pero al acercarse a la casita del hamster esta está cerrada. Confirmando con ello que debe enfrentar él solito su destino, por lo cual no le queda más que hacer de tripas corazón e ir a donde Hanson para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Horas más tarde

– ¡Hey Dustin! – los tres rangers dan por fin con el paradero de su amigo. Este se encuentra frente a la pista de estilo libre simulando ver las acrobacias de los practicantes, al ver que los chicos se acercaban a él decidió poner pies en polvorosa por lo cual se paró de la banca y comenzó caminar; aún no estaba listo como para enfrentar las críticas de sus compañeros. Los cuales seguían tras él al tiempo que le hablaban para que se detuviese

– Déjenme en paz – dice al fin deteniéndose de golpe pero sin voltear

– Pero necesitamos hablar contigo – Shane avanza – no importa lo que pasó entre tu y Merrick, no fue tu culpa el que él…

– Pero el que lo besó fui yo – la voz de Brooks impide a Clarke terminar. – Por favor déjenme tranquilo – la mirada atónita de sus amigos lo perturba demasiado por lo cual decido escapar de ahí nuevamente.

– Eso fue extraño – comenta Hunter al reponerse del shock

– Si, pero creo que no fuimos de ayuda, todo lo contrario – Shane sigue viendo el sendero por donde se fue el muchacho. Cam estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su Morpher comienza a sonar

– ¿Qué sucede Cyber Cam?

– Tenemos problemas al norte de Blue bay – en el monitor principal se puede ver a Snake Warrior destruyendo todo a su paso

– Vamos en seguida, por favor localiza a los demás – después de cortar la comunicación los chicos realizan el cambio y con rapidez van hacia donde se encuentra el enemigo

En otro lugar de Blue Bay…

– No puedo hacerlo – Tori seguía empeñada en culpar a Merrick de lo que vio

– Y que tal si a Dustin le gusta…

– Eso es asqueroso – Blacke no da crédito a tales comentarios – No es normal

– Vamos Tori eso es muy tonto. No puedes hablar en serio – por más que hiciera y dijera parecía imposible que la razón de Hanson aceptase tomar aquello como algo natural – Sabes, pese a que a ti te guste el surf a mi me sigues gus… – su boca se traba cuando la chica se le queda viendo esperando que terminase la frase – cayendo bien – el thunder se sonroja un poco

– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – gesto irónico por parte de ella, el muchacho iba a responder cuando sus morpher comienzan a sonar y son requeridos para unirse a los otros en la lucha. Antes de irse Blacke toma a su amiga por el brazo

– Dustin no se merece lo que le estás haciendo – por primera vez Tori ve en la mirada de su pretendiente una seriedad en nada parecida a los nervios que le aprisionan los sentidos cada vez que se le acerca – no pierdas una gran amistad solo porque a ambos les agrade el helado de vainilla

Dichas palabras la dejan más confundida, pero no tiene tiempo para discutir pues Bradley ya está cientos de metros lejos de aquel sitio.

– **¡JAJAJA!** – la incontenible risa de Snake resuena por el lugar, a sus pies yacen los wild rangers – vaya pensé que serían más difíciles de derrotar pero veo que, al igual que sus zords, ustedes son obsoletos

– ¡No puede ser! – farfulle Cole al tiempo que intenta levantarse, mas su cuerpo está casi totalmente inmovilizado

– Calma amigos – una voz conocida se acerca a ellos – ya estamos aquí para ayudarlos – Shane estira su mano hacia Evans ayudándole a levantarse. Frente al monstruo se despliega una hilera de once rangers dispuestos a patearle el trasero

– Esta vez no sólo ustedes han incrementado en número – dice Vexacus al tiempo que libera varios Kelzacks

– Eso es pan comido – Max y Danny al lado de Blacke y Tori se hacen cargo de dichas sabandijas al tiempo que Shane, Merrick y Cole dan batalla a Snake Warrior. Taylor, Hunter y Alyssa atacan a Vexacus, mas al verse en problemas este último se va de ahí pues sus Kelzacks han sido derrotados

– Parece que te han dejado solo – dice Evans con cierta satisfacción – es hora de darte lo que te mereces – los wild rangers combinan sus armas – ¡Jungle Sword! – la espada creada parte a la mitad al horrendo monstruo

– **Vexacus** – en el nave madre Lothor no está nada contento con la derrota de su comandante – dime de donde demonios sacaste a este monstruo inservible

– Espere un momento, señor. Pronto verá que Snake Warrior no es tan fácil de derrotar

– Solo palabras, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto – Lothor aprieta un botón en los controles de su nave con lo cual desciende, hacia lo que quedó del monstruo, un extraño objeto – pergamino de fotaleci… – su ya tan conocida frase para dotar a los orgs de nuevo poder y tamaño se queda a la mitad al darse cuenta que Snake sigue con vida y ríe a carcajadas

– ¿Qué pasa? – todos los rangers quedan boquiabiertos

– Gracias a ustedes tontos, el sello que tenía cautivo mi verdadero poder ha sido destruido – de pronto de su cuerpo comienzan a salir varias cabezas, un par de piernas aparecen y su torso se ensancha. Su estatura va en aumento, y frente a ellos, un imponente dragón de ocho cabezas les mira divertido

Su verdadero nombre es Yamata, Vexacus lo encontró después de robarle a Shimasu un pergamino que contenía la ubicación del monstruo que, al igual que él, fue encerrado por todos los estragos que había ocasionado en el antiguo Japón. Los rangers no daban crédito a lo que tenían enfrente, la escamosa piel de esa bestia parecía sumamente resistente, tanto o más que la de un lagarto, su cola era gruesa y larga, capaz de partir montañas, y que decir de sus cabezas, cada una cuidaba un ángulo de la criatura impidiéndoles tener un flanco de ataque desprotegido. Era hora de llamar a los Zords. Todas las biocriaturas se reúnen al lado de sus camaradas humanos; y al unísono aparecen los cinco Megazords, pero hay un pequeño problema, sin Dustin en su equipo el Wind Megazord, manejado por Tori y Shane, no tiene la misma agilidad ni el mismo poder. Lo que lo hace un blanco fácil para el gigantesco dragón. .

– Imposible sensei, no logro comunicarme con él – en la base cyber Cam intenta por todos los medios posibles encontrar al desaparecido Yellow Ranger – seguramente apagó el morpher, y el satélite no logra rastrearlo

– Eso es sumamente extraño

– Sólo hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que Dustin no se encuentre en la tierra – claro que esa opción era totalmente descartable – y la segunda… que este dentro de la base – un fuerte estornudo delata al polisón que estaba escondido tras la pared falsa del lugar

– Sensei – los ojos de Brooks se abren sorprendidos al ser encontrado

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – por primera vez en mucho tiempo el hamster se ha enfadado – tus compañeros están en problemas y tu te escondes como un cobarde

– No es eso sensei – aquellas palabras hirieron su corazón – estoy seguro que si voy Tori no deseara pelear a mi lado… además, tiene razón – sus ojos se cristalizan – lo que hice no es normal – el hamster en jefe le mira, en sus ojos de rata se nota una ternura paternal

– Los verdaderos amigos nunca juzgan – Brooks alza la vista – Tori tarde o temprano entenderá que lo que sientes por esa persona es real

– En verdad piensa eso sensei

– El corazón no sabe distinguir sexo, religión ni color. Solo se dedica a brindar cariño a las personas que considera especiales – las lágrimas de Dustin cesan, pero unas cuantas aun resbalan por sus mejillas – pero nosotros también debemos asumir nuestra responsabilidad, aceptando y superando los obstáculos a los que nos enfrenten dichos sentimientos.

– Bonitas palabras sensei, pero la presencia de nuestro Romeo es urgente – en el monitor puede verse claramente como Yamata esta pateando los coloridos traseros de los rangers

Más eso no es todo, una de las cabezas ha cogido al Predazord de Merrick lanzándolo por los aires, al ver eso el corazón de Brooks dio un vuelco en su pecho, no dejaría que nadie lastimase al Howling Wolf. Sensei tiene razón, con ayuda de su morpher cambia al modo Wind Ranger y es trasladado al lugar de la batalla

– ¡¿Me extrañaron?! – pregunta con su ánimo característico de simplón alegre

– ¡Por fin compañero!. Pensamos que te habías acobardado – Shane siempre tan considerado

– Nos da gusto verte – con esfuerzo Cameron lucha contra dos de las cabezas – ¿no es así Tori? – dice tratando de mediar las cosas, no obstante la ausencia de respuesta hace a Brooks flaquear y distraerse a mitad de la lucha, y ya que se encontraba desprotegido, pues aún no subía al megazord, es atacado por una de las serpientes. Reacciona al tener casi encima los grandes colmillos del animal. Todos miran la escena incrédulos: Balinton es lanzado por los aires, ha protegido con su cuerpo al yellow ranger y su traje al igual que su piel han sido desgarrados del brazo derecho.

– **¡MERRICK!** – Grita Dustin al tiempo que corre a su lado – ¿te encuentras bien? – con sus brazos sostiene a Balinton que, maltrecho y malherido, asiente. Al ver que no hay nada de que preocuparse de un salto asciende al Megazord – ¿Están listos? – pregunta a sus amigos – esto es por Merrick ¡Tormenta de nieve! – la cabeza del Lion Zord comienza a girar rápidamente, pero el ataque no es nada para Yamata que tiene ya a los otros tres Zords a sus pies

– ¡Unámonos! – Blacke logra esquivar uno que otro ataque

– Es imposible, si nos descuidamos acabará con nosotros – Cameron corre tratando de encontrar un punto débil en aquel monstruo

– Nosotros lo detendremos – exclama Cole – tal vez nuestros Zords no sean capaces de derrotar a esta criatura, pero si son los suficientemente poderosos como para combatirla

– Hagámoslo – tal parece que en esta ocasión Brooks comanda la misión

– Zords, sepárense – el Wild Megazord se separa dejando a los cinco Zords listos para el ataque, a su vez Balinton, quien ya se ha levantado, llama a los suyos a unirse al encuentro, así el equipo está completo.

– Es hora de llamar al mini zord – Dustin tiene en su mano un disco de poder, enviado por Cyber Cam, que es colocado en la ranura correspondiente. Del pecho del Megazord sale una extraña esfera de color verde, en su interior se encuentra una figura ya conocida

– Mini zord – dice la mecha – Megazords Unanse

Tanto el windzord, como el thunder y el samurai se unen para dar paso al Hurricane Megazord, la máxima expresión de poder de los Rangers Wild Storm. Y justo a tiempo puesto que Yamata ha derrotado a cada uno de los Wild Rangers, y sus mascotas han quedado regadas por ahí como sus dueños.

– ¡Ataque tornado! – al unísono las voces de los cinco rangers , pero su ataque es inservible puesto que no ha dañado a la serpiente, esta en cambio se prepara para atacar, de sus enormes fauces emergen ocho estelas de voraz fuego púrpura que se estampan de lleno en el pecho del Hurricane Megazord mandándolo a volar lejos de allí.

– **MALDICIÓN** – un manotazo en los controles por parte del yellow ranger, con mucha dificultad logran ponerse en pie, es imposible, ni siquiera combinando los tres robots han podido hacerle daño, sin embargo el monstruo si está dando cuenta de ellos. Los Wild rangers han quedado inconscientes y sus zords casi inservibles, por tanto las serpientes les han dejado tranquilos. Pero de pronto de los escombros aparece una figura que, tambaleante, camina entre el polvo que se ha levantado a causa de la batalla; cuando Yamata logra percibirlo se abalanza hacia él, no debe dejar vivo a nadie – ¡**NOOOO!** – del Lionzord surge Dustin que trata de evitar que aquel engendro dañe nuevamente al Wolf Ranger.

Tori en ese momento comprende que su amigo en verdad siente algo por él. Blacke tenía razón, Surf, motocross, son solo gustos que no definen lo que realmente es y vale un ser humano. A su vez que a alguien le atraiga una mujer o un hombre es tan irrelevante en una amistad como el helado de vainilla. Los aún conscientes creen que ha sido el fin para el yellow ranger, lo que los hace presas de la impotencia, más cuando se despeja el panorama la incredulidad domina sus miradas. Wolf Zord y Lion Zord, este último separándose del Megazord, han protegido a sus dueños, dando sus vidas por ellos. Tanto Balinton como Brooks no pueden dar crédito y de sus ojos emanan lágrimas de tristeza y culpabilidad. Pero de pronto, de las cenizas en que se convirtieron ambos zords germina un extraño objeto parecido a un disco como los que usan para conjurar un nuevo armamento. El cual se dirige velozmente hacia el Hurricane Megazord que a punto estuvo de desprenderse totalmente por la falta del Lion zord; cuando la entidad se implanta en el robot este comienza una nueva metamorfosis, al tiempo que los wild rangers son también victimas de tal suceso.

1 Lo siento, me gusta más poner el Kya aunque suene más japonés, que el ahhhhhhh.


	3. A passion storm in a wild heart

**Capítulo III: **

A passion storm in a wild heart

Una energía desconocida reanima y atrae a los zords y rangers caídos en batalla, los ninja storm son expulsados de su Megazord, pero solo por unos instantes en los que, la combinación de todos los zords da como resultado un nuevo y poderoso Robot: el Wild Storm Megazord. En el cual están conjugados no solo el poder de los animales, sino el de la naturaleza, y así, con el poder de los rangers todo se ha conjuntado en una solo máquina, lista para derrotar a la escurridiza serpiente. En el pecho del Megazord se encuentran todos los controles que son manejados por los doce jóvenes.

– Veamos que puede hacer este bebé – dice Dustin entusiasmado de tener nuevamente a Lion Zord – Cyber Cam tienes algo para nosotros

– Espera – la voz de Cole interrumpe la conversación, pues su Zord le ha comunicado algo importante – Red Lion me ha dicho que utilices el Cristal Saber del cocodrilo

– ¿El cristal que? – los wind se quedan con cara de what

– Esto – Merrick, que se encuentra al lado de Brooks, le extiende una esfera dentro de la cual se aprecia claramente la figura del Alligator Zord. Dustin asiente y coge el objeto. Al igual que un disco de poder después de que introduce el cristal en la caja y lo envía, del vientre del Megazord sale una esfera que no es más que el cocodrilo; instantes después el zord se transforma en una enorme y filosa espada

– ¡Una katana! – la voz de Cam es casi imperceptible debido a su sorpresa. Todos voltean, en sus rostros se nota el típico gesto de "Explícamelo con manzanas" – En Japón se conocen diferentes tipos de espadas y sables. Y de los más importantes, sino es que el más importante, es la katana, esta daba honor y respeto a quien la portara. Al grado que, cuando la restauración Meiji llegó a Japón y se prohibió su uso muchos samurais prefirieron el seppuku antes que ser deshonrados de esa manera

– Así es hijo – la voz del sensei resonó por el Megazord – pero lo que tienen ahí no es sólo una katana. Esa espada se llama Kusanagi no Tsurugi – mientras los chicos peleaban nuevamente contra el monstruo el cobayo continuaba con la explicación – y el nombre completo de esa bestia es Yamata no Orochi; según la leyenda esa serpiente robaba las hijas de una familia, una a una, y cuando sólo quedaba Kushinada Hime, el dios Lunar Susanoonomikoto apareció y consintió ayudarles a salvar la joven. Así que después de embriagar totalmente a la bestia, cortó cada una de sus cabezas. Y de su cola extrajo la espada que está ahora en sus manos. Y es la única capaz de vencerlo.

– Si, pero ¿Cómo? – pese a que sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y la fuerza del Megazord era proporcional al de su oponente no tenían los conocimientos necesarios para sacar provecho tanto del robot como de la espada.

– **¡Yamata no honô!** – la voz de la serpiente es precedida por un imponente ataque de llamas que estampa al robot en una pequeña montaña. Debido a la sacudida todos quedan aturdidos, no obstante Brooks parece haber sufrido un daño más grave pues ha quedado tendido sobre los controles a su cargo y pese a los constantes llamados de sus compañeros, no da señas de vida. – Esto será muy fácil – grita el animal gigante mostrando en todas sus cabezas un goce total de su pronta victoria

– Kashôdo – un murmullo proveniente del desmayado que se yergue de pronto – doshôgon – la voz que sale de su boca no es la suya y pese al casco se logra distinguir una fuerte luz emanando de sus ojos. A la vez que el Megazord comienza a moverse sin que lo estén piloteando y la serpiente se queda estática – gonshôsui – el robot levanta la espada, Yamata no esperara a que pase otra cosa. Conoce esas frases perfectamente por lo que temeroso lanza un potente ataque conjuntado el fuego de sus ocho fauces no en diferentes puntos de la mecha sino en uno solo para que el impacto sea mortal. – **¡SUISHÔKA!** – el grito de Dustin perturba a los demás, un potente alo de energía emana de la espada chocando con el fuego de la bestia.

Tal como si fuese agua aquel poder extingue poco a poco el de Yamata

– Sokai wa… kakumei suru chikara wo…kore wa… **TODOME DA** – esgrime la espada nuevamente y esta vez el golpe se impacta directo en la bestia de cuyas fauces nace un grito desesperado y doloroso; el polvo cubre todo.

Desde su nave espacial Lothor ha visto todo y decidido va a buscar a Vexacus. Es tiempo de castigar a los inútiles. En tanto en el campo de batalla todos los rangers se encuentran aturdidos por lo ocurrido, no pueden dar crédito a nada de lo anterior; especialmente a lo sucedido a Dustin. El cual yace inconsciente sobre los controles del zord. Con cuidado descienden del robot y cada una de las mechas regresa a su estado original. Merrick lleva en brazos a Brooks, con sumo cuidado lo deposita en la hierba, le quita el casco, los demás se acercan para enterarse del estado del joven Yellow Ranger. Este abre los ojos, parpadea. Lo primero que logra distinguir son los claros ojos del howling Wolf, sonríe feliz pues ha logrado protegerlo y además se encuentra cobijado por sus brazos. De los labios de Balinton se escapa una sonrisa y, sin reparar en que hay diez fisgones frente a ellos recompensa a Dustin con un tierno beso en los labios

– Creo que… mejor nos vamos – exclama Max de forma sarcástica

– Pe… – Tori iba a abrir la boca cuando siente en su espalda una mano que la voltea

– Adiosin – dice Blacke con Tori a cuestas y tratando de alcanzar a los ocho chicos parchis1 que se alejan al par de sus zords quienes tampoco deseaban hacer mal tercio.

– Me gustas… – un leve murmullo que se lleva el viento – me gustas mucho – palabras ahogadas por un beso

Tiempo después…

– Buen trabajo rangers – cuando todos llegan a la base de los Ninja Storm se quedan de una pieza, pues no solo es el sensei quien les felicita sino que Shayla se encuentra también ahí junto al Virtual Cam.

– Sensei ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? – Dustin no pierde tiempo – no recuerdo más que el brillo de la espada que nació del Alligator Zord. Después de eso mi mente se obscureció hasta que vi a Merrick frente a mí

– Tal parece que no sólo el espíritu de Yamata no Orochi renació después de miles de años. Las palabras que dijiste fueron en japonés; todo aquello sobre la transición de los elementos, el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento. Todos diferentes pero iguales, complementándose unos a otros. Susanoonomikoto-sama ha derrotado nuevamente a la maldita serpiente y te ha usado como mediador. – las miradas de incredulidad se clavan en Brooks

– Cool – es lo único que atina a decir y todos caen en cuenta que, pase lo que pase, ese muchacho seguirá siendo el simplón de siempre

– ¡Vaya esto es excelente! – la música en la playa, aunada a una estupenda fogata y la compañía de los amigos hacen de la fiesta algo sumamente entretenido.

Los Ninja Storm han hecho las paces con los Wild Force y esa Lunada es su forma de agradecerles la ayuda, además que para los chicos salvajes es la mejor fiesta de despedida que han tenido en sus vidas. Era momento de regresar a su ciudad y de que la princesa Shayla junto con Animus regresase con el animarium al cielo. Pero por el momento disfrutarían en grande; incluso Tori y Taylor conversaban animosamente, la blue ranger al parecer ya había aceptado un poco la situación del Lobo y su amigo, pues ya no les armó ningún lío al verlos bailar juntos. Lo cual era raro pues Merrick no era una persona muy sociable…

– Quiero irme de aquí – dice Balinton a Brooks cuando disimuladamente lo aparta un poco del alboroto – no me agradan los lugares con mucha gente. Pero si quieres puedes quedarte – ese comentario no fue muy del agrado del Yellow ranger el cual frunció un poco el ceño y atrayéndolo hacia si le dijo algo al oído, acto después desaparecieron del lugar.

– ¿Oigan chicos no han visto a Merrick? – Alyssa se acerca al grupo de hombres que en esos momentos se encontraban haciendo un concurso para ver quien era el que podía beber más soda de un solo trago, ayudados con una especie de embudo estaban empinándole a Cole una botella de cola de dos litros.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, a excepción del Evans pues gracias a Danny, que le vació de golpe media botella, estaba tratando de no ahogarse pues no solo fue mucho líquido a la vez sino además el gas se le fue a la nariz de la cual salía sin impedimento alguno. Por lo que los otros acudieron en auxilio del casi extinto Red Ranger.

Habitación 418, Blue Bay Hotel…

– Te dije que esto sería mejor que irte tu solo de la fiesta – las luces apagadas de la habitación, aunadas a los reflejos luminosos del exterior bañan un poco las dos siluetas que se encuentran en dicho lugar permitiéndoles ver y no ver sus cuerpos. – creo que hoy he estado bastante bien, no sólo en la lucha sino en otras cosas… – cuando Dustin se pone nervioso comienza a hablar de más – te diste cuenta como Tori ya no nos veía como queriendo matarnos. Tal vez ya entendió que no hay nada de malo en que tu y yo…

– Cállate ya – los dedos de Merrick sobre los labios de Brooks – ¿nunca te han dicho… – Balinton aparta su mano acercándose poco a poco al rostro del otro muchacho – que hablas demasiado? – A pocos centímetros – tal vez deberías ocupar tu boca… – lo mira a los ojos. El rostro infantil del yellow ranger le hace palpitar aceleradamente – en algo más importante – lo vuelve a besar, pero al parecer esta vez no será solamente dicho beso.

Las manos de Merrick se posan en la cintura de Brooks de donde empiezan a halar la estorbosa camiseta del chiquillo. En ningún momento apartan sus ojos de los del otro. Se miran fijamente, sólo nubla la visión la sombra blanca de la prenda que ha sido aventada un lado del cuarto fuera de su alcance; la mano de Balinton se posa en la mejilla de su compañero, recorre el cuello y los pectorales, se detiene en el vientre deslizándose hacia su espalda. Ese camino es recorrido nuevamente pero ahora por sus labios, los cuales se inmovilizan a mitad del abdomen, con sus manos en la espalda de su amante lo atrae hacia si y aspira fuertemente el aroma de su piel virgen.

El joven ninja se recuesta en una de las camas de la habitación, su total desnudes lo ruboriza, más aún al sentir la insistente mirada del otro chico, el cual también se ha despojado de toda prenda que le impida contacto directo con aquel que le gusta y cuyos párpados cierra fuertemente al sentir sobre su sexo la respiración, el aliento y la húmeda textura de la boca de su compañero. La lengua del lobo pasea por todo el miembro del Yellow Ranger haciéndole contraer su cuerpo y respirar de forma agitada y entrecortada mientras sus dedos nadan por entre los cabellos de Merrick. Este sube nuevamente hacia los labios de Dustin el cual acaricia suavemente la firme extremidad de su amante que ansioso está por poseer tan exquisito ser. Brooks se encuentra boca abajo, puede sentir el aliento de Balinton en su nuca al tiempo que sus manos se trasladan como autómatas hasta los glúteos del ninja, los cuales son separados dulcemente. Una leve contracción provocada por la frialdad de un líquido un tanto resbaladizo al contacto, separa un poco sus piernas y la mano izquierda del Howling Wolf llega hasta su vientre de donde lo sostiene para levantar levemente sus caderas. Dustin se aferra a las sabanas con firmeza, sus ojos se cierran mientras que de su boca entreabierta escapan unos leves gemidos: Balinton penetra su cuerpo con cuidado. Pese a que el lobo trata de hacerlo con el mayor tacto la estreches del chiquillo provoca cierta dificultad para ambos.

– Tranquilo… no te haré daño – musita Merrick al oído de su amante pues este ha contraído su cuerpo complicando un poco más la situación

Brooks asiente aunque no le es fácil, pero ayudado por las caricias y los comprensivos besos de su compañero logra ceder un poco. El refugio de su cuerpo es cálido, la textura de su interior cobija el miembro de Balinton que inmóvil espera a que el otro muchacho le de la pauta para continuar.

– Estoy… listo – farfulle Dustin con inocente decisión

Los movimientos del lobo son lentos e interrumpidos, pese a ello el yellow ranger inca los dientes en una de las almohadas, su cuerpo debe acostumbrarse al intruso que lo ha profanado por primera vez. Merrick trata de acelerar un poco la penetración.

– ¡Espera! – exclama Brooks con apuro – duele mucho – un par de lagrimas bajan por sus sonrojadas mejillas, se siente apenado por la situación y baja el rostro con tristeza

– No te preocupes… tu me dirás cuando estés listo – dice el otro sonriendo a su pareja de manera comprensiva – creo que… podemos intentar algo

Balinton esta recostado en la cama boca arriba, Dustin aplica un poco de lubricante en el miembro del muchacho, aunque no esta muy convencido aún con la cantidad y vacía más de la cuenta, prefiere eso a sentir nuevamente aquel dolor insoportable; se posa sobre el lobo quien no le quita los ojos de encima, sus rostros quedan cerca cuando Brooks trata de buscar una posición conveniente. Ayudado por una de sus manos Merrick sostiene su sexo permitiendo a su pareja penetrarse con mayor facilidad. El joven ninja recarga su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, siente un gran alivio cuando se percata que el dolor no fue igual que le vez anterior, además que en esa posición él será quien lleve el ritmo; así que comienza con ligeros movimientos de cadera. Sube y baja con lentitud, pero lo hace con más rapidez con que lo hizo su amante dando como resultado una mayor excitación en ambos. Así pues, acostumbrado ya al dolorcillo, que a esas alturas se le hacia casi insignificante, se entregó con frenesí aumentado segundo a segundo la penetración. Los gemidos de uno y otro se hicieron uno inundando el cuarto. Las embestidas de Merrick eran ya indoloras y sumamente placenteras para Dustin que se encontraba boca arriba y se aferraba a la espalda de Balinton. Los besos eran diversos al igual que la intención de los mismos, pues variaban del romanticismo a la pasión y la extrema lascivia. Merrick estaba sentando en la cama sobre sus piernas, Brooks sobre los muslos del howling wolf al cual le daba la espalda, lo que permite que este besara su cuello y de vez en vez mordiera el contorno de sus orejas; con una de sus manos masturbaba con cuidado al inexperto ninja cuyas reacciones a veces tomaban por sorpresa a su compañero, pues un solo roce podría hacerle gritar placenteramente o gemir con discreción durante una acelerada penetración. De pronto, cuando Merrick lo tenía en cuatro sobre las blancas sábanas no pudo más, y contrayendo su cuerpo completo eyaculó súbitamente no sin antes soltar un sutil grito de placer; se recarga sobre sus brazos dejando sus caderas a disposición de Balinton el cual no ha dejado de entrar en él. Al contrario, lo anterior le hizo excitarse más haciéndole aumentar el ritmo y con ello fue a su vez presa de una sensación electrizante, tomó con ambas manos la cintura de Dustin y en una última embestida terminó dentro del ranger. Sus extremidades están cansadas lo que les hace dejarse caer en el colchón, Merrick sale con delicadeza de Brooks; al estar frente a frente sonríen y se besan con cariño el uno al otro, lo cual es algo muy extraño en el lobo.

– Me gustas mucho – dice y se besan de nuevo

Ciertamente no sabe expresar de forma abierta sus sentimientos, pero de algo está seguro, y es que aquel chiquillo simplón lo ha cautivado con ayuda de esa sonrisa inocente y esos ojos que se pierden en los suyos con fervorosa ansiedad. Y si bien la palabra amor aun es algo prohibido para ellos, pues de lo contrario sonaría hipócrita, saben que más adelante podrán decirla con sinceridad y consentimiento de sus corazones.

Tiempo después…

– Hasta mañana muchachos, gracias por la fiesta de despedida. Estuvo estupenda – Cole se va a su habitación como todos sus camaradas, esta bastante cansado aunque feliz. Por lo tanto desea recostarse en la mullida cama de hotel que le aguarda casi al final del pasillo en el habitación 418, la cual comparte con su amigo Merrick ya que ambos se llevan bien pues han pasado por situaciones similares a lo largo de sus vidas. Su mano derecha toca la perilla de la puerta, pensó encontrar cerrado ya que no estaba seguro que su compañero hubiese llegado todavía, sorpresa se llevó al girar la esfera y ver que no tenía llave. Pero esa iba a ser la mínima impresión del día: al cruzar el pasillo unos sonidos extraños provenientes de la recámara le hicieron asomar las narices con cautela. Su corazón se detiene al ver a los desaparecidos desnudos en la cama y en una posición sumamente comprometedora, traga saliva y sale.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta perturban los sueños del Black Bisont.

– Hola Danny – el nerviosismo en la cara de Evans le hace preguntarle si se encuentra bien – si… muy bien. Lo-lo que su-cede es que… creo que a Merrick se le olvidó que eran dos por cuarto y… y cerró la puerta con llave. M-me preguntaba si podría dormir esta noche con ustedes

– Claro – sin decir más ambos entran a la habitación, cierran la puerta tras de si.

– Buenos días – todos los rangers se han reunido en el pasillo del hotel donde se encuentran las habitaciones asignadas al grupo; pese a haberse desvelado se han levantado temprano pues deben partir antes del mediodía. Ya solo faltaba la presencia de Merrick para completar a los viajeros sumando a esto que los Wind Rangers les preguntaban a los Wild Force si no habían visto a Dustin; es en ese preciso momento cuando, tratando de no ser visto Brooks sale de la habitación pensando que es demasiado temprano como para que alguno de ellos estuviese despierto. Se queda paralizado al ver frente a el a toda la manada de Rangers cuyo cuadro de sorpresas no se completa hasta que, al no escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Balinton sale también para ver que ha pasado. No hay porque preguntar algo, todo es tan obvio que el hacerlo sería más burla que curiosidad; primero los ven besándose, luego se protegen el uno al otro con impetuosa necesidad, acto seguido desaparecen de la fiesta sospechosamente al mismo tiempo y ahora salen de la misma habitación a las siete de la mañana y a medio vestir.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? – Blacke rompe el incómodo silencio – conozco un restaurante donde preparan unos deliciosos desayunos a la mexicana – el grupo entero asiente como coreografía perfecta dejan de mirar a la (in)feliz pareja

– Vístanse y nos alcanzan – Dustin se queda con la quijada hasta el piso cuando Tori le da una amistosa palmada en la espalda y le guiña el ojo en tono de complicidad. Sonríe para si y entra nuevamente a la habitación de Merrick.

Una ducha después llegan donde sus compañeros, los cuales ya han pedido la orden y tan solo esperan que les lleven pronto aquellos manjares.

Dos horas más tarde…

– Debo decir que esta ha sido una experiencia por demás agradable y educativa – Shayla habla en representación de sus rangers – les estamos agradecidos por todas las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros

– Al contrario, somos nosotros quienes estamos en deuda, han sido de mucha ayuda estos días – sensei hace una leve reverencia a los Wild Rangers, los wind ninja lo imitan. Es momento de decir adiós, todos y cada uno se despiden con una sonrisa en los labios. Algunos obsequios son entregados a los extranjeros.

– Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos, y esperamos que sea para celebrar la liberación de la tierra de todo org – Animus se despide también partiendo enseguida junto a su compañeros. Pero de pronto todos se detienen, falta alguien en su grupo.

– Merrick, es hora… debemos irnos – Shayla llama a su antiguo compañero

– Lo siento chicos… pero yo no quiero irme de aquí – Dustin, que estaba deprimido por la partida de su lobo solitario alza el rostro al sentir un brazo rodeando su espalda. – creo que por ahora, y espero que por mucho tiempo, encontré el lugar al cual pertenezco. Y a la persona a quien quiero pertenecer

Shayla asiente, en su rostro no hay huellas de tristeza. Si bien siente algo por Merrick sabe mejor que nadie que los sentimientos de Balinton siempre han sido sinceros. Además él es humano, no puede siquiera pensar en obligarlo a ir con ella al animarium a quedarse ahí velando por ella siempre.

– Buena suerte Merrick – Alyssa abraza al lobo – buena suerte a ambos – mira con picardía al yellow ranger

– Así es…. Buena suerte – sonríe Cole, camina unos cuantos metros y voltea – guardianes de la tierra… – Merrick se alegra – **RUGAN JUNTOS** – su voz se une a las de los Wild Force quienes suben al autobús que los llevará fuera de Blue Bay.

– Bien, es hora… Lothor seguramente estará tramando algo malo para molestarme – sensei sube al hombro de Cameron que junto a cuatro de sus compañeros se va a la guarida Ninja

– ¿Irás conmigo? – pregunta Dustin al howling wolf

– Hasta que me digas lo contrario

Son las palabras de Merrick, los ojos de Brooks se cristalizan ante eso, pero antes de articular palabra

– Por cierto Dustin, ¿ya le dijiste al lobito tu pequeño secreto?

– ¿De qué hablas Tori? – el ranger no entiende nada y la mira extrañado

– De que tu nombre real es… Waldo – la blue ranger comienza a correr pues el rostro de su amigo cambio de alegría a enfado al oír esto

– Oye eso no me importa… – ¡grita Merrick – me sigues gustando… Waldo!

Los demás se carcajean, y pese a todas las burlas hay dos que sonríen con sinceridad, pues han encontrado al fin a quien los acepta tal y como son pese a llamarse Waldo o ser un lobo solitario.

FIN

1 Agrupación musical de los 80's caracterizados por vestir de colores


End file.
